Rearch 10, Zero Hero, Alza Adventures: Heroes United/Act I
Although Zero fighting a Techadon. Zero: *Powers to XLR8* (punched at Techadon and throws it into the ground and explosion, detransformed powers) When is a teleporting into any Sentient Robot Ultimate Forms, Reach, Armor Ben, and Flash. Zero: You are? Armor Ben: Do you kidding leave? Zero: Uh... yeah. Perodua Alza EXi: What is even to Omnipotent did, from Inspector #13. Armor Ben: Laser Ray Armor that destroyed. Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi: What is idiot! You have been even to stop now! Armor Ben: Uh... let's see at Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi. Under Armor Ben using after Telepathy at Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi (behind), Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi (front), and Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EXi (under left). Armor Ben: Is not Alza, where is under this is a Perodua Alza crosstime, nobody asked. Reach: It is cannot even to asked. Zero: Dub. After his ship landed, but since Inspector #13 walked out. Zero: SALNO! Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi: (Zero running, but stops at Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi) What is anything, uh... I am Evolved Methanosian, and this planet Methanos. Zero: You have been kidding me! Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi: It's not kidding! Zero re-absorbed Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi after still away, Zero using Swampfire's powers after shot fire at tree turning into burn. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi: Fired? Inspector #13: I'm 13, even this to away. Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi: Aw, you have been Techadon Factory? Inspector #13 after holding a Laser Gun to him. Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi: It's not possibly? Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EXi: What? Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi: Impossible! Zero powers to Spidermonkey, a genetic copy with Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi. Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi: What are you himself! Inspector #13 shot it beam at Zero and Reach into the ground. Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi: Impossible! What is she? Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EXi: If you guys are done breaking the fourth wall, let's get to the retard. Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi: Is not Shockquatch, you have been Garth everyone! Dubbed, it's not Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi running at super-speed to blaster off, like XLR8's. Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi: Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi, do something! Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi dashed at Inspector #13 but kicked into the ground. Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi: It's not future. Flashback, after Future Jirachi has been killed by Dark Arceus and Future Raikou killed by Shadow Zekrom, flashback end. Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi: You stupid! After even Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi to circle form and fusion form. Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi's Fusion Form: Shockquatch! Inspector #13 shot it beam at Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi's Fusion Form after turned back into Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi and after Ben was cured. Ben: Oh my gosh. Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi: Uh... yeah. Inspector #13 shot it beam at everyone into the ground, tree, and this wall. Inspector #13 captures Zero and Reach in the ship, and close it. Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EXi: ZERO!?